Bethlehem Baptist Church Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA
Bethlehem Baptist Church Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA General * location: In Clarks Hill. From downtown McCormick, take SC-28 SE. Stay on SC-28 for about 0.2 mile after US-221 parts to the SW. Cemetery is on SW side of SC-28. * Sign * General View of Cemetery Grave List Grave 1 - Frances Morgan Nixon, April 17, 1829, Nov. 16, 1865 Grave 2 - George Washington Nixon, Jan. 3, 1820, July 3, 1881 Grave 3 - Carrie Newsom, Wife of George W. Nixon, May 3, 1838, Apr. 10, 1928 Grave 4 - Thomas Abiah Nixon, Oct. 4, 1855, Nov. 25, 1855 Grave 5 - George Francis Nixon, June 29, 1865, Dec. 12, 1865 Grave 6 - Olive P. Newsom, Jan. 13, 1800, Apr. 15, 1881 Grave 7 - W. L. Hornsby, Jan. 23, 1895, July 9, 1916 Grave 8 - A. A. Hornsby, July 16, 1910, July 4, 1931 Grave 9 - Coran L. Bridges, 1892 - 1969 Grave 10 - Minnie F. Bridges, 1883 - 1958 Grave 11 - Rufus Harling, Jan. 29, 1895, Sept. 15, 1897 Grave 12 - Laura Holstein Bunch, July 10, 1862 Grave 13 - Henry Edgar Bunch, Aug. 10, 1855, Sept. 21, 1928 Grave 14 - Carrie Pratt Marshall, 1872 - 1935 Grave 15 - Laurie Orion, son of Mr. and Mrs. J. O. Marshall, Nov. 21, 1910, May 15, 1911 Grave 16 - Margaret C. Bunch, wife of George Cofield, June 24, 1884, June 4, 1909 Grave 17 - George Cofield, July 21, 1866, Dec. 31, 1933 Grave 18 - Leila C. Kitchens, wife of George Cofield, Jr., April 10, 1904 Grave 19 - George Cofield, Jr., Nov. 28, 1903, Nov. 11, 1973 Grave 20 - Angel Cofield, Sept. 8, 1968, June 1, 1978 Grave 21 - Tillman Tenney Bunch, Dec. 13, 1913, July 2, 1963 Grave 22 - Aleda K. Teney, wife of Tillman Bunch, Feb. 18, 1886, June 27, 1921 Grave 23 - Tillman Bunch, Jan. 30, 1882, Nov. 21, 1926 Grave 24 - George Tenney Bunch, Jan. 9, 1911, Nov. 9, 1911 Grave 25 - Annie Elizabeth Bunch, Feb. 14, 1887, Apr. 27, 1907 Grave 26 - Major Henry Edgar Bunch, B. Clark's Hill, S. C. Jan. 8, 1889, D. Camp Merritt, N. J. April 27, 1919, Surgeon WW I British Expd. Forces 51st Field Ambulance; 7th Border Reg.; Scotch-American Expd. Forces, 168th Inft. Rainbow Division, Silver Star; Distinguished Service Cross; British Military Cross; WWI Victory Medal with Battle Clamps for Champagne-Marne; Aisne-Marne; St. Michiel and Defensive Sector; "--TO WHOSE SKILL AND DEVOTION TO DUTY MANY A WOUNDED BOY OWES HIS LIFE--"; THE PRICE OF OUR HERITAGE Chaplain Winfred E. Robb Grave 27 - G. D. Tillman Grave 28 - Margaret C. Jones, wife Grave 29 - George D. Tillman, Born Aug. 21, 1826, Died Feb. 2, 1901, Confederate Soldier, Member of Constitutional Conventions of 1865 & 1895, Legislator, State Senator and Congressman, a man of ? individuality and loved ?, true to his friends and every obligation Grave 30 - James H. Tillman, June 27, 1869, April 1, 1911, Lt. Governor of S. C.; Lieut. Colonel and Colonel, 1st Regiment, S. C. Volunteers, 1898 Grave 31 (Masonic Emblem) - William C. Buchanan, Dec. 5, 1904, Dec. 12, 1968 Grave 32 - George T. Buchanan, S. C. PFC, U S Army, WWI, April 12, 1891, June 5, 1965 Grave 33 - Samuel O. Buchanan, July 22, 1907, Oct. 18, 1955 Grave 34 - Sophie T. Buchanan, wife of O. W. Buchanan, Oct. 30, 1860, Jan. 21, 1951 Grave 35 - Sallie Tillman Bailey, 1874 - 1901 Grave 36 - Thomas B. Bailey, 1860 - 1904 Grave 37 - Lona Tillman Bunch, July 19, 1862, Feb. 13, 1931 Grave 38 - George A. Bunch, M. D., Nov. 7, 1853, May 10, 1925 Grave 39 - Rena Bunch Addy, Sept. 19, 1900, May 24, 1978 Grave 40 - J. Benjamin Bunch, 1894 - 1957 Grave 41 - Alice L. Bunch, D. 27 Jan. 1984 Grave 42 - family plot Notes * * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); not all graves transcribed or photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 24 November 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:Cemeteries in McCormick County, South Carolina